Just a Secretary?
by nuttyginger1
Summary: Kagome, started out begin secretary to the man who would never return her feelings,But then got replaced and is hired as Sesshomaru's, But is she just his secretary? (RATING MY CHANGE LATER IN THE STORY)
1. Chapter 1

_HEY EVERYONE! I've missed you all! Its been so long and I apologize for that, I've been going through a lot and haven't had any time to write. Also I have a youtube channel now and im gonna talk about stories I've read and stories I've written and my types of writing etc. SO Find me on Youtube!_

_ watch?v=Aj8b-j-FfBc_

_Also I got twitter and will be tweeting my progress on all my stories! ( Japanesekit (Amber Perkins) YEA FALLOW ME :D_

_OK ON WITH THE NEW STORY!_

_(I apologize if I haven't updated any of my other stories, ive lost my fire for those but I will try to obtain it again I promise!) _

_..._

Kagome sighed as yet again she was hit on by Kouga in the break room. All he did was go on and on about how beautiful she was, Don't get her wrong its very nice that a guy does that to a girl…Just Kouga does it all day, all week, all month, all year. It was starting to ware on Kagome's nerves.

Her hand then gripped her coffee cup to hard and the pop broke open spilling the steaming liquid all over her hand. Kagome yelped in pain and Kouga instantly shut up and took her hand and asked with concern "Koi are you hurt?" Kagome just yanked her hand back and yelled "What do you freaking think?! I just burned my hand! And stop calling me Koi! I'm not your Love!" She then stopped over to the company fridge and took an icepack out putting it on her hand and left the break room leaving a very stunned and hurt Kouga behind.

A few hours later Kagome regretted snapping so bad at Kouga, but she tried to ignore it as she typed up all the reports for her boss, Inuyasha, her crush since they were young. She got up with a sigh and quickly went to the printer, Luckily the one person she needed to see was getting his papers as well.

Kagome touched his arm expecting him to acknowledge her but all he did was tap his papers silently getting them all even. She then tried talking "Kouga, I'm sorry…I'm sorry I was just really stressed, and my hand hurt. Please don't take it to heart." He didn't make a noise or look at her, so when the printer started to spit out her papers she went to grab them she heard his sigh.

She looked at him in surprise and he just looked up and said "Its ok Kagome, I should give you some space. I forgive you, it was my fault anyway. See you later" He then left way faster then Kagome wanted.

Just as she was about to run after Kouga the printer stopped spitting out paper and beeped. Kagome just growled in frustration and grabbed her papers then noticed she was missing half the stack, with a sigh she checked the printer, no paper.

She ran her hand through her ebony hair and bent down to check for more paper, luckily there was still one package left. She ripped it open in glee and set it nicely in the compartment, then pressed the button causing the machine to sputter and start spitting out the rest of the pages she needed.

Then just as she finished tapping the papers to be perfectly even her pocket buzzed, with the huge stack of papers in her arms she couldn't check the message that was sent to her so she just went straight up to her boss's office and knocked.

There was a lot of shuffling, it even sounded like he was startled. Then she heard the voice of the one person she hated more then anything "baby I thought you texted her!" Kagome was frozen in place as she heard Inuyasha's response "I did babe" then it registered she felt her phone buzz just as she was on her way back with a stack of 200 papers filled with important information.

The door then was almost ripped off its hinges and Kagome was standing in front of a disheveled Inuyasha, his tie was off, Button up buttoned down, jacket only had one arm in it. He then practically yelled "What the heck do you want now?! I'm busy! Don't you read texts?!" Kagome just looked down and said "I'm sorry sir, I couldn't get my phone because I was getting your copies for the court meeting today."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and took the stack of papers and then slammed the door in Kagome's face. Kagome then reached into her skirt pocket and looked at the message _"Don't bother me im busy. If you bother me you'll be risking your job. –Inuyasha Tashio"_

Kagome froze over the risking her job part and then sighed distraught over the whole ordeal with Inuyasha and his "Perfect" Girlfriend who also happened to be her twin sister.

She just kept grumbling and went back to her desk, and then she noticed a sticky note placed on her computer monitor. She peeled it off reading it out loud "Kagome Higurashi, you are to report to the C.E.O's office immediately, he has some manners to discuss with you.

Her heart froze thinking it was about loosing her job. She almost was in tears as she walked over to the elevator that was only to be used for the head boss, and those he called up there. It even had guards by it, that's how important this guy was to the world apparently.

She walked over to the guards and they asked her name she showed her name badge to them and they pressed the button. A very loud ding sounded off and then she had all eyes of the cubicles around, some with excitement, others pity, then some with emotions she couldn't read.

She stepped soundlessly onto the marble floor of the elevator; it was designed so if the cables broke no harm would come to the people inside.

As Kagome stood inside the elevator going 60 floors up she contemplated why she was even working at the biggest corporation in all of Japan, and how she even landed the job…

_FLASHBACK_

_A very young Kagome, in her preteens giggled as she was pulled by a boy who not much older then her. "yasha where are you taking me?" the girls voice confirmed how young she was. The boy then smiled and said "To my dad's work! I made him promise you'd get a job there when your older!" the girl looked confused and asked "Why Yasha?" _

_He smiled and said "because silly! Your going to be my mate!" Little Kagome's cheeks turned a color of pink as she giggled and ran up by him and said "Okie Yasha! I'll make an amazing Mate!" Inuyasha just smiled and said "oh I know you will kagome!" Then they came up on the biggest building Kagome has ever seen. _

_They started to enter but as they entered a girl looking a lot like Kagome just a little different walked out. Inuyasha was stunned speechless. The girl stopped and said coldly 'Kagome, Mom called and wants us for dinner. You can spend time with your friend later." Kagome just smiled and went over to the girl and grabbed her hand and said "Okay sissy! Bye bye Yasha!" _

_Inuyasha then locked eyes with the other girl and she smiled at him, he looked like he was just presented with a million dollars. _

_Kagome was then dragged off by the other girl. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Kagome wiped her tears away as she neared the top, when she was little she didn't realize then that she had lost her best friend, and his love she so desired to still have.

The elevator dinged and then opened revealing a amazing office, it had couches, a fire place, it was made up of white and red. She walked softly on the Dark blue marble towards the desk where the one man that controlled everything sat. She walked over a huge white rug as she neared a couch and sat down softly. With a poof coming form the couch the world's number one bachelor looked up.

His Honey golden eyes bore into hers as he set down his pen and folded his hands in front of his mouth, resting his elbows softly on the table.

Kagome tried not to stare but it was hard not to, Her boss had long silver hair, honey eyes, porcelain and flawless skin any girl would die for, amazing looking lips, deadly claws, and tattoos that made him even more attractive.

Then he cleared his throat breaking kagome's stare and creating all the blood to go toward her cheeks in a flaring blush.

He then let his hands drop as he straightened his papers saying "Now that you are done staring at my person, I must speak with you." Kagome nodded softly refusing to meet his eyes in embarrassment.

Her Boss then said in his deep baritone "I have noticed a few things, for one your work is greatest compared to most of the secretaries down there, another is your brash, short tempered, and quick to argue. I am looking for a personal secretary" He gestured toward the empty table in the corner that was 10 times greater then the one she had downstairs.

He then proceeded to pick up his pen and begin to write something, then his voice came again "You have qualified for the job. I expect you to move all your things up here and start working for me immediately. Understand?" He held out a slip of paper towards Kagome without looking up.

Kagome got up and took it, then looked at it. She almost fell over at what it said on it, it was a slip of paper with a check paper clipped to it. She quickly read it silently _"Get a whole new wardrobe worth being around me, and be prepared for harder work then what you did for my brother." _The check was for 100,000 yen.

Then something stopped her and she whispered "Sir no disrespect but what about your brother…?" His head came up slow and bored, and then he said "Inuyasha hired a new wench to be his secretary. Kikyo was her name I presume."

Her hung then drooped and she felt her heart shatter as tears welled up in her eyes. She tried not to let her voice crack as she whispered "I will go and gather my things Sesshomarou-sama" All he did was make grunting agreed noise as she turned and quickly walked out of the room, her heels making small clicking noises as she rushed to run to cry in the elevator.

The minute she was gone Sesshomarou looked up and rolled his eyes at how pathetic her emotions were, then continued signing document after document.


	2. Chapter 2 A Celebrity AND Arm Candy

Kagome entered the elevator her tears still threatening to pour down her cheeks but she didn't let them fall, she didn't want them to. But the minute the elevator doors closed she sunk down onto her knees and balled; she screamed and beat the floor with her now bruised fists.

By the time the elevator dinged she had already re done her makeup and made it look like nothing had happened. The only thing she couldn't hide were the very noticeable yellow bruises forming on her hands.

She walked out with a bright smile on her face but was stopped by a very large arm, She was about to yell at the guard when he said while opening his overly large fist "Sesshomaru-sama is giving you these." Kagome took the wallet and lanyard gingerly with a small "thank you" her pent up frustration gone in an instant.

Again she was about to walk but the guard stopped her again and said "He also said, Take the rest of the day off and use the cards to do whatever you want." Kagome just smiled at the guard at the thought of a day off, but then got confused about the cards, and then she realized the wallet.

She opened it rather slowly and looked at all the cards in it, she died in surprised. There was gold cards made out in her name, and then she saw something shiny and pulled out keys, car keys.

Kagome got really curios and shook the keys in the guards face and he folded his arms across his chest and said in the same tone as before "Sesshomaru-sama said he didn't want his personal assistant taking a bus or worse. You have a black scion FR-S 2013 waiting for you in the company parking lot."

Kagome had blanched at the bus comment but when he said she had that car waiting for her in the parking lot she all but fainted. Then after fan girling over her amazing car she regained her composer and handed the guard the keys and bowed deeply saying "Thank you, but I can't accept it." The guard raised an eyebrow and she just took this as a 'continue on' raise of an eyebrow "I'm just a secretary; I shouldn't be driving around in a car like that. Besides he could have given the money to charity."

The Guard just snorted and then said "You obviously know not of what job you took." Kagome rolled her eyes and said "Listen here Yoda, why don't you explain to me what job I was hired for?"

The very large man just sighed and said "You forget young lady I am working right now." She just growled under her breathe in response then said all too politely "When do you get off work then?" He just responded by looking at his watch and looking up to see another large man taking his place.

Kagome squealed in delight and grabbed the giant man's arm forgetting that she barely knew him and drug her to her EX cubicle.

The man was quite surprised, not only did she grab his arm, but she was acting very friendly when she didn't even know his name. He was brought out of his thoughts as a brown box filed to the brim was shoved into his hands; he looked down at the 5"2 girl and raised an eyebrow.

She just gave him huge puppy dog eyes, her sea blue eyes working in her favor. He just rolled his eyes and grumbled about stupid short girls and their child like faces.

Soon the desk was cleaned off and the drawers were empty. Just as they were about to leave the office door opened and out walked the cause of her anger, her big sister. She walked out fluffing her hair and then putting on her deep red lipstick, it was then she noticed her baby sister staring at her coldly and then a man who had fire red hair, tan skin, and deep emerald that were very dreamy.

Kagome watched as her sister's deep chocolate eyes grouped over the guard's body as if he was a glass of water and she had just traveled through a desert. This just made Kagome further glare at her sister for her lack of Inuyasha's feelings.

Kagome's sister didn't even notice her sister as her eyes continued to roam all over this man's physique, he was extremely handsome. She then blinked a little too rapid and then clicked her hand mirror closed and walked over to them slowly, it was a walk she had mastered over the years.

She giggled and looked down her cheeks pinking in a blush that kagome knew to be fake. Her sister just looked up and said "I'm so sorry for being rude; I just didn't know beings actually fell from heaven." Her voice sounded like chocolate and even Kagome was almost fooled but then she looked at the guard hoping he wasn't falling for her snake of a sister.

Kagome almost fist pumped the air in triumph to see the guard had indifferent eyes and a raised eyebrow with a scowl on his face. He didn't speak as she said "My name is Kikyo, What's yours or should I just call you Handsome." He resisted rolling his eyes at her pickup lines, though he had to agree the first one she landed on him was extremely well played.

He was about to answer her when kagome said "Where is Inuyasha sister? Shouldn't you be flirting with him?" The guard then took a shocked expression that the two women were sisters, yea they looked a little alike but the eyes were completely different. Kikyo just turned and her eyes once warm chocolate turned into cold pools of hatred "He's asleep, baby sister. He got all worn out after- Oh I forgot you're too young to hear this."

Kagome's anger spiked and was about to fight back when the guard's voice said "My name is Shippo, and if you don't mind I'm here to escort, Miss Kagome to Sesshomaru-sama." Kikyo chuckled and then clucked "Oh baby sister you got fired, or should I say replaced?" As she finished her sentence she put a new name plaque that held her name where Kagome's use to sit.

Again Kagome was gonna lash out but shippo stepped in and said roughly "She is not fired, or replaced. She is going to Sesshomaru-sama because she got the job as his personal secretary." Kikyo's eyes filled with even more hatred, resentment, anger, and envy.

This time a pink tarnish adorned Kagome's cheeks, but hers was 100% real. Kikyo's hatred filled gaze bore into Kagome full force.

Then a groggy voice made her eyes turn back into pure chocolate "Babe, why didn't you wake me?" Kikyo turned, and everyone else looked at the disheveled Inuyasha. Kikyo ran to his side and said "Because I thought you might want to rest darling after all that hard work" Inuyasha chuckled and nuzzled her neck not caring who was watching.

Kagome felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes and promptly turned around and hurried to the elevator.

The guard then asked for a pass and she was about to scream she didn't have one when she remembered the lanyard. She pulled it out of her jacket pocket and the guard let her and the other guard pass.

She almost broke down in the elevator when she remembered she was with someone else in the elevator, Shippo was his name if she remembered correctly.

He looked at her and noticed the tears in her eyes; he just shook his head and said "Do not cry over him. He is below you. He did not return your feelings, forget him, and Show him you're better than your snake sister."

Kagome just looked at the man that she had just met and felt how his words lifted her up completely, he spoke the truth and she smiled at this, and then it hit her. She looked down and asked "Um…Shippo, what exactly does Sesshomaru-sama's secretary do..?"

Shippo smirked and kagome felt her stomach do a little flip, then she scolded herself saying she just met this guy and she still was going on about Inuyasha's feelings…

Shippo chuckled brining her out of her mind and then asked "Did you hear anything I just said?" Kagome blushed and shook her head in a negative, Shippo then repeated himself "Ok well. Sesshomaru's secretary is basically like a celebrity, she will go with him to every meeting, party, get together. She will wear only designer clothing, will look her best every day, and will escort Sesshomaru-sama everywhere. Basically the Secretary position is unheard of, she will be taken pictures of, stalked, wanted by every male out there. Sesshomaru-sama didn't want a secretary because basically it's open for so many tabloids to smear his name."

Kagome's eyes widened and then she whispered "So I'm gonna be like a celebrity..? But what do you mean smear his name..?" Shippo smirked and said "Yea basically, even stalked. Smear because tabloids are gonna be going on and on about how all he does is sleep with his secretary, and so on. Basically you are going to be arm candy who works for Sesshomaru-sama"

Then it all hit her, the envious looks from her sister, the money she was given, the car. She was just there to look good and work her butt off for him. She growled in anger as the elevator dinged and she walked out to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind.

Then when he looked up her anger came 10 fold, but then she turned around to see Shippo had set her box on her desk and had already left.

Sesshomaru's eyes bore into hers and then he said his deep monotone sounding out "Your angry, might as well get it off your chest because it seems we'll be working together for a long time."

Kagome stalked up to his desk, her heels clicking all the way, she put her hands on hips and then said angrily "Arm candy really?! You hired me to be arm candy!" Sesshomaru raised an eye brow and pushed back from his desk, his rolling chair make a soft noise as he leaned over putting his hands on his desk going so close to her face their noses were a hair's length from touching.

She held back a surprised sound as even though he leaned down so he was basically eye level with her he was still taller! He then said his voice so cold it dropped the temperature in the room "I'm not jumping for joy either. If it was up to me you wouldn't have a job at this company and you'd be riding the bus back to a slum of a home. But no, I'm listening to my father's orders, So _**Miss Higurashi**_ go to your desk and get to work because your one lucky wench to have this job. Other girls would kill to be near me let alone be my 'arm candy' as you called it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed and then she growled out her hands now going to the desk, her normally shy and timid nature gone in her anger as she leaned in even closer to one of the most powerful men in the world "Your wish is my command **Sesshomaru-sama. **What is it you wish me to do first? Get a manicure and then go on a shopping spree? Because If I don't remember correctly I had the day off."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and then said coldly "You do _**Higurashi **_but I won't be having you go to that sickening place you call home and have tabloids go on and on about it. So I suggest you go to your desk and look at the phone, on the sticky note is your new address and all your stuff is there. Be happy I got you a house you might actually enjoy."

With that he pushed back and landed gracefully in his chair and continued to sign the never ending stack of papers.

Kagome pushed back in a fury of anger she stomped over to the desk and ripped the sticky note off the phone and then all her anger flushed away at in return complete and utter shock went through her body. Without a second thought she rushed to her computer and brought up Google maps and typed in the address.

Sesshomaru had gotten her a mansion! The most expensive mansion on the market in japan! She found the listing in seconds and looked at it; it had an indoor pool half the size of an Olympic pool! A hot tub big enough to fit an elephant, a Garden so big it took her breathe away at all the exotic flowers. It just went on and on.

Then Kagome felt extremely humble and she got up from her desk and organized all of her belongings before walking over to Sesshomaru and bowing deeply in apology "forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I suppose I just got overwhelmed. But I have to argue by asking why do I need all of this?" Sesshomaru then said bored "Because, I can't have the magazines saying I supported a charity case, or let alone let all high powered people in Tokyo know I gave the most prized spot to a lower class. Now go, I need you in high designer clothes by the morning. Throw away everything less. And yes Kagome, get a manicure, a facial. Everything to actually look decent next time you step foot in my office."

Kagome felt angry again as she turned around and was about to walk away when he said "And pick out a gown, we have a party tomorrow. I also expect you to know every guests name. It's to bring the stocks up. Understand Higurashi?"

Kagome Narrowed her eyes and said overly sweet "Yes Sesshomaru-sama anything you wish." Then she stalked away by grabbing her purse.

Once she was gone Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his new "secretary" He was already disgusted and it was just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3 Rags to Riches

_**So I was gonna hold out and not write another chapter, but with all the amazing reviews and all the new favorites and fallows I couldn't resist but give you guys the next part. **_

_**I want you guys to realize that this Kagome is the way I want her to be so please no flames! Also if you think I should change the rating I might but nothing really bad is going to happen, at least not for a long while! I love you all and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing!**_

_**Disclaimer: ALL INUYSHA CHARACTERS GO TO THE TRUE CREATOR RUMIKO**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

The minute Kagome stepped out of the elevator she squeaked in surprise at all the stares she was getting. Kagome felt uncomfortable suddenly in her clothes as the stares of Envy, and Hatred seeped into her skin.

She hurried to the company parking, and that's when her eyes almost popped out of her skull at her car. She felt like there were eyes on her so she hurried and jumped into the car and started it up, she shivered at the hum it made before she hurried and drove away.

Kagome sighed and turned on the radio and smiled as the pounding bass took away her worries. At first she considered going to her new home to explore, but new Sesshomaru would not prefer of her wardrobe so she sighed and submitted and turned to go to the mall, the place she only dreamed about.

Her eyes widened as she walked through the doors of the first store, a shoe store. She then decided she should get some help, so she walked over to a lady and asked nicely "Excuse me could you help me find some shoes" The woman looked over her and then looked away and said "Go somewhere else miss, I don't think you have enough money to be in this store."

Kagome kept her anger in check by narrowing her eyes and hissed out "Oh I assure I have enough money, so I ask you again, find me some shoes." The woman sighed and nodded and it took about an hour but kagome walked out with enough shoes to replace all the ones Sesshomaru was making her get rid of.

She felt powerful, not only because she slapped a gold card in that stores face, but because she could buy whatever she wanted. Then she went full on girl shopping spree.

Over and over she slapped the gold card down as she bought countless clothes, bags, hats, makeup, everything.

She had to go back to her car repeatedly to unload her hands. Finally she stopped at a dress store and walked in slowly, a smiling woman greeted her asking what her tastes were. Kagome just smiled and told her she needed something in Purple, Red, Yellow, or white. White was preferred seeing as it was the company's main color.

The next thing she knew she was walking out of the dressing room in beautiful white gown, she walked toward the mirror and admired it as the sales clerk explained "It's a one of a kind. It's a red rhinestone Halter neckline, to form into a fighting top and then flowing out in a full chiffon skirt, with a red Rhinestone floral design on the right side, kind of like a lily going across almost the whole midsection. Then on the back it has 3 triangular cuts to reveal the back just a little as it branches from the floral design"

Kagome spun and watched as the dress spun with her, it was so beautiful and fit like a glove, it was silk to her touch.

She decided on it and turned toward the woman and said "I'll take it" Then she went back into the dressing room and took it off carefully, then adorned her original attire. Kagome touched the silk and then handed it to the sales lady and didn't want to talk as she put the gold card down.

That dress….it made her feel, amazing, beautiful, it contrasted amazingly with her ebony hair and midnight blue eyes. Kagome at that moment felt like a princess.

Kagome thanked the woman and took her card back and her dress. Just as Kagome turned around and walked out of the store she heard tinkling laughter and looked for the source, her eyes narrowed as she saw her twin with her best friends.

She walked over to them with all the grace she could muster. Kagome then addressed a beautiful woman in a pink halter top that flowed out from just below the bust was beaded and in black skinny jeans, her hair was up in a fishtail braid. "Sango!" Sango smiled and hugged Kagome being careful of the hidden dress in the stores black packaging.

Kagome then turned to the next girl, dressed in a purple ruffle tub top and white skinny jeans, her hair was intense red and down in full curls. "Ayame! You look amazing!" Ayame laughed and said "As do you kagome as always!"

Sango and Ayame smiled at their best friend while Kikyo glowered. Kikyo then asked "Oh baby sister what is that in the bag?" Kagome just smirked and said 'Oh you know just a designer dress for tomorrow's party with Sesshomaru" Ayame and Sango gasped and both said in unison "No way! You got a date with Sesshomaru!"

Kagome laughed awkwardly and was about to correct them when Kikyo butted in and said "Oh wow Kagome, already moving on? Besides lets go girls our hair appointment is about now" Sango and Ayame both bid Kagome a farewell and walked away with Kikyo.

All Kagome could do is face palm because she knew how big Ayame's mouth was, Sango at least could keep hers shut, but the world would know about her job for Sesshomaru in about an hour at most.

Kagome just sighed and smelled the familiar smell of nail polish remover. She turned her head just slightly to see a place to get a manicure.

She shrugged and walked in, showed the ladies her dress and they did her nails as white French tips with red glitters on them, kagome paid and left excited just to go home!

On her way to the car she felt her phone buzz, she pulled out her brand new phone she had bought earlier that day, the IPhone 5.

She looked at the text and wanted to crawl in a hole, it was from Inuyasha '_heard you were hooking up with my brother, how long can you get?' _Kagome just growled and shoved her phone back into her pocket and popped the trunk.

Then she paled at realizing how much stuff she bought, she wouldn't be able to fit her dress in the trunk. She just laughed at how pathetic she was and closed the trunk and went to the passenger side and set her dress down softly.

Then a deep baritone voice chuckled, kagome squealed and slammed the door shut to come face to face with Kouga. He smiled at her and said "Wow Kagome, you look beat." Kagome just laughed shyly and nodded then she asked shyly "What are you doing here Kouga?" He just shrugged and then stopped smiling and handed her his phone, it was on twitter and on Kikyo's page.

Kagome's shoulders slumped at the cold text from her sister _'baby sister is a hoe, hooking up with Sesshomaru Tashio! Can you believe it?! #Disappointed #CantBelieveIt' _

She could feel the tears well up as Kouga took his phone back and he asked in a hurt voice "Is it true?" Kagome shook her head and cried out "No! It's not! She's just jealous because I'm Sesshomaru's Secretary!"

Kouga then laughed and put his arm on the car beside kagome's head and leaned in whispering "Well I'm glad, because if you were with him I wouldn't have the courage to do this." She was about to ask what he meant but then her eyes widened as Kouga leaned in and then she felt all her breath leave her as she felt this lips upon her own.

A million thoughts went through Kagome's mind at the point, but the one being most prominent was the way Inuyasha didn't care about her, so then she mentally shrugged and thought '_why the heck not?'_ Kouga was about to pull back in rejection when his eyes opened in surprise to see Kagome's closed ones and feel her mouth move on his own.

His eyes became hooded and then closed completely. Kagome sighed in pleasure at how the kiss felt, first it was so innocent but then her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders deepening the kiss and he groaned in pleasure at the pressure she was applying. One of his arms snaked around her waist as the other bent down to his elbow on the car for support.

He decided he wanted a little more so he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted with a sigh of pleasure. He groaned at this and let his tongue explore her warm and moist cavern.

Just as the kiss was getting insanely good for both of them a honk alerted then and they both pulled apart. Kagome after getting the dazed and pleasure filled cloud out of her eyes they snapped open to see her arms wrapped around Kouga's shoulders.

She pushed back with a blush and a mental kick to herself, and then he smirked and kissed her cheek making her even redder. He then whispered his voice rather husky "Call me love, that way we can make this official" with that he walked towards his red sports car and drove away.

Once he was gone kagome hurried to get inside her car, and once she was she sunk into the seat and hit her face plenty of times wondering how deep she had just got stuck in with Kouga.

Once she calmed her racing heart she looked at the sticky note and started driving toward her new home. It took her at least 20 minutes to get there but she knew it when she saw it. She drove into the driveway and was surprised when the garage opened; she just drove in with no question.

The minute she got out however there were ladies and rushing in and opening her trunk, all wearing similar outfits.

Kagome yelled out "HEY NOW! What do you think you're doing!?" one girl then bowed and said "We are at your service Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama hired us, we are your maids, and you have maids, cooks, butlers now Kagome-sama"

Everyone could swear she was a fish the way she stood there her mouth opening and closing and her eyes seeming to be bigger than they were supposed to be.

She then laughed nervously and the women continued to hurry with her seemingly endless filled trunk of goodies. The one maid that had talked Kagome grabbed he wrist, the girl looked in fear but kagome let go and asked her in a hushed tone "can you show me to the kitchen so I can get something to eat..? And then to my room…I know it may be a lot of trouble but until I know my way around?"

The girl nodded eagerly and let Kagome toward the dining hall. They walked past countless rooms and kagome smelled the chlorine, she ached to go swimming but knew she had to get some sleep after she ate.

Soon the woman pushed open two massive doors to see a table that looked like it could sit 50 people. The girl ushered kagome to sit at the head.

Everything was so new to Kagome, and she didn't know if she liked it yet. The minute she sat down a door to her left opened and a man walked out with a menu. Kagome's eyes widened at the selections, she looked shyly at the man and then asked in a quiet tone "May I have just a peanut butter and honey sandwich with some orange juice?" the butler nodded and then hurried to give the order.

Kagome then asked the girl who she had asked to usher her around "Um what's your name?" the girl then perked up and smiled "Rin! My name is Rin Kagome-sama" Kagome smiled and then said "Can you just call me Kagome? I'm still getting used to having money let alone living here" Rin smiled and nodded.

Then the food came out, Kagome ate happily. But the minute the food was gone she yawned and then looked weakly at Rin who guided her toward the master bedroom.

So as soon as Rin opened the door to her bedroom Kagome was fully awake. There was a king sized bed, the comforter and pillow cases in her favorite colors! Not to mention the whole room was her favorite colors! The walls were a nice Baby blue, the floor was mahogany wood, there were dressers and she even had her own door to her bathroom. Kagome walked over to one door and opened it to find the biggest walk in closet she had ever seen; it even had all her new things in it.

So the bed was in the middle with side tables on both sides, to the right of the room was the door to her bathroom with a walk in shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub, the mirror was so big and it even had shelves and organizers for her new makeup.

It was pure bliss.

Kagome thanked Rin before going into the bathroom to find all her bath products and she basically stripped and jumped into the Jacuzzi.

After a long and amazing bath kagome crawled into bed in her silk dark blue Spaghetti strap nightgown, she curled into the bed her legs and body making a 4 pulling one leg while the other was stretched to full extension.

She cuddled deeper in the softest sheets she had ever slept in and whispered "I could get use to this…" With that she fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 Im late and full of revenge!

Kagome had never slept better in her life. But her eyes fluttered open to meet deep brown ones looking right back at her, Kagome squeaked in surprise and was thankful for the size of the bed or she was sure she would have fallen off.

Rin Laughed and then said "Kagome, it's time to get up, you need to be ready to go to work. I woke you early because I thought you may want to take a shower?" Kagome laughed and nodded sheepishly and Rin bowed and said "I'll come get you for breakfast soon." Then she left without another word.

All Kagome could do was sigh as she got up gingerly, her feet cold on the wood floor as she hopped into the bathroom. Briefly she gazed at herself in the mirror and frowned whispering "this isn't me…I should be back in my apartment…I guess there is no way out huh…" Then gingerly she dropped her nightgown and undergarments before walking into the shower and scrubbing herself till her skin was a tone of pink.

Once she was clean she hurried out and was about to dry herself with a towel when she noticed a weird machine she could stand in. She stepped in and a screen popped up asking her what kind of drying she wanted.

She clicked on summer breeze and then squealed in delight as she was being dried off slowly by the air currents and then hit wind storm and she giggled at the feeling.

But soon it was over and she stepped out, she spun in a circle and ran into her room throwing open her closet. She filtered through all the outfits until she came upon a emerald green beaded top, she nodded and through it on her bed and went back to grab black suit pants, she found matching under garments and started to dress, for once actually feeling quite confident.

Once she was dressed she grabbed a pair of black heels that were strapped on the top bejeweled with diamonds and open toed. Kagome straightened her shirt and went into the bathroom to straighten her hair. Soon her usually wavy locks were straightened to perfection and went down to her mid back.

She sighed as she did all of her makeup, it looked very natural only a light gloss, pink blush, and some green eye shadow. She smiled at herself in the mirror and smacked her lips together before she heard a "Breakfast is ready Kagome"

Kagome turned and smiled, Rin's eyes widened and she smiled "Kagome, you look beautiful." Kagome just blushed putting her hand on her cheek softly then whispered quietly "thank you Rin." Rin just smiled and bowed before kagome went to the closet grabbing a black purse and shoving all her belongings in it.

She turned to Rin and then smiled saying "Let's go!" Rin nodded and led Kagome toward the dining hall.

Kagome sat down at the top and out came the man with the menu, Kagome asked him just for some toast with jam on it, and more orange juice.

Rin stood next to her and kagome asked once her food came out "Why don't you eat Rin?" Rin smiled and said "Oh I already ate Kagome; we ate before you got up." Kagome nodded slowly and smiled sadly before finishing her breakfast and picking up the dishes.

Then the man came out and took them from her smiling and said "No kagome-sama you must get to work" Kagome was about to argue but Rin caught her wrist and said "Kagome the time! You must hurry!" Kagome looked at a grandfather clock and almost died, it took 20 minutes to get there, and it was 25 minutes before she had to be there in the office!

Kagome ran after Rin and bid her a farewell when they reached the garage. She jumped in and drove as fast as she could without going to much over the speed limit.

She checked her watch and cursed herself for taking her sweet time. She checked her watch every few minutes praying it would go by fast.

Then she thought of Sesshomaru's rage filled face, and the thought of being fired. Then the parking lot came into view, she parked straight surprisingly considering the speed she was going, and hoped out running as fast as she could in her heels.

She scanned her pass and then tapped her foot checking her watch; she cursed how many floors there were! Then the elevator dinged on the 30th floor and kagome growled in frustration as it opened and was about to unleash her pent up frustration when familiar stormy blue eyes locked with hers and frustration put aside Kouga walked in looking as handsome as usual.

Kagome tried to keep her blood pressure in check as he leaned over whispering in her ear, his lips purposely grazing her ear "You forgot to call me last night" Kagome swallowed heard and turned a sweet smile to Kouga and took a step back effectively pressing her back against the side of the elevator "Oh I'm sorry Kouga you see I was so busy with my new house."

Kouga stalked forward and Kagome shivered at the look in his eyes, he then said slowly "Oh, I didn't know you moved Kagome" Kagome tried to smile but it came out as a weak smirk. He smirked at that and put his arms to the sides of her head effectively trapping her.

Kagome laughed weakly and said "Oh yea I uh moved yesterday, I didn't tell you?" Kouga just shook his head from side to side never leaving her eyes. Kouga smirked at the effect he was having on her. He was about to lean in for a kiss when the ding of the elevator announced either his floor or someone getting on.

They both turned toward the elevator to see it was neither of their stop but two people tumbled on. Kagome's heart froze over, no longer was she trapped in a happy and pleasure filled gaze of Kouga, no longer would he have that effect on her. There in the corner of the elevator were two people who didn't even notice that elevator was being occupied already.

Kikyo and Inuyasha, a tangle of limbs and gross sounding kisses, Kouga groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration at being interrupted.

Kagome just stood there frozen and felt tears prick her eyes again but she turned and kept her eyes ahead, or tried. Kouga saw this and growled out yelling at the couple "YO! Idiots! It's a public Elevator! Keep your hands to yourselves before I vomit over both of you in how sick you're making me!"

That got them to part and Kikyo started to fluff her hair and put her lipstick back on. Inuyasha then looked over and said "You're a jerk you know that!" Kouga looked at Inuyasha bored and said "Yea maybe I am, but at least I don't hook up with hoes." Kikyo then snapped her mirror closed and said "Oh really, I thought you went with my sister?" Kagome narrowed her eyes in pure anger at the comment and Kouga just smirked and said "Takes one to call one out. And usually the one who calls the other out is the true hoe; your just angry because Kagome is better then you."

Kikyo looked so angry her head was about to explode, all kagome did was chuckle as the elevator dinged and Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him so hard kagome was sure there teeth smacked together.

Kagome even though disgusted with the kiss felt tears well up because no matter how hard she wanted to deny it…She still loved Inuyasha.

Kouga kissed her cheek waking her up and he waved by as he walked out of the elevator fallowed by Inuyasha and Kikyo who were stuck to each other still.

That left Kagome all by herself in the cold elevator, not even elevator music was playing.

This left time for Kagome to think, so she did, she thought about Inuyasha and the day he broke her heart for the first time…

_FLASH BACK!_

_A younger Kagome giggled and playfully slapped Inuyasha who just smirked at her and then heard walking above them. He suddenly became very distant and Kagome snapped her fingers in his face he came back and asked "What?" She just shrugged and then asked "Hey your out of water I'll go get some more" _

_He just nodded and then said "Yea I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Kagome nodded and went into the kitchen._

_The minute she was gone Inuyasha ran up the stairs and avoided the bathroom completely._

_A naive Kagome went back to the living room and just sat there waiting for him. 30 minutes gone by she walked up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door and asked "Yasha you ok in there?" with no response she touched the door knob and her eyes widened at it being unlocked._

_She opened the door to find no Inuyasha. Then she heard a giggle so she climbed the stairs and peeked into her sisters room see what she never wanted to see, Inuyasha and her sister were lip locked and the giggle was from Inuyasha nibbling on her neck._

_Her sister saw her and smirked at her before going back to what she was doing._

_Kagome threw herself back from the door her hand over her mouth in an attempt to hold back the sobs and shock. She suddenly felt the bile coming to her throat, so she ran to the bathroom Inuyasha said he was going to and threw up everything she had held in her stomach._

_She then cried and cried, she felt so sick and so betrayed she couldn't take this….she couldn't…_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Kagome hiccupped and covered her mouth and wiped the tears away as the door dinged she walked out silently and went to her desk. She had forgotten about the time.

Sesshomaru's laptop was closed with a click and he said "You're late."

Kagome walked over to his desk and bowed before saying in a broken tone "I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama…I got here and then the elevator kept stopping. Then some personal issues came up. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stood from his desk to his full height and said coldly "It better not. Now the party is tonight" Kagome nodded as he started to walk toward the fire place, she fallowed after him.

He turned abruptly and handed her two huge black binders Kagome almost crumpled at the weight he then said same monotone "these are the names of every guest coming, you need to memorize them all. Also do you know how to dance?"

Kagome looked down and whispered "Not formally no…" He sighed and took the weight from her arms and wrapped an arm around her waist while the other lifted one of her arms to his should and held the other.

She blushed full force at the forwardness but then he leaned in and whispered in her ear "Then I will just have to teach you, and be prepared to be called my girlfriend…the entire…night"

That was the last thing she wanted right now! She didn't want the world to thing she was dating Sesshomaru! Kouga would be hurt; Inuyasha would hate her…..

Then all the thoughts left when he said gruffly "Look at me" Kagome did as she was told and her breathe left her body at how close his honey eyes were to hers, he then whispered "You better cut all ties off to any other guy by tonight because to the world, even how disgusted it makes me. You are mine now, until you're fired."

Her eyes narrowed and she hissed out "So I'm more than a freaking Secretary I am being paid to be arm candy." His narrowed as well and he hissed out "No you are just a secretary nothing more. The only reason I'm doing this is so the public shuts up. So you're basically being used"

With that he shoved off of her and turned around and called out "Go break your ties with any guys, and memorize those names. That is all" with that he sat down and turned his laptop on.

Kagome grabbed the books forgetting the weight she fell to the ground and huffed, she heard an almost laugh and turned to see Sesshomaru pursing his lips with a raised eyebrow.

She just got up and stomped to her desk eyes narrowed and she flipped the book open and then got an evil smirk, so he was wanting to make her miserable, oh she would make him so miserable tonight he will want to run for the hills, but with the press she has a guarantee with the job so he won't be able to get rid of her.

An evil laugh came from her and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and she just waved him off as she continued to memorize the names and prepared her own revenge.


End file.
